


The Hammock

by Ashcantwrite



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, It:chapter 2 spoilers, M/M, this is not great. but have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Mike found a hammock in a barn, and it turned into the Richie and Eddie cuddle hammock





	The Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if any of this is coherent or in character- so forgive me.  
Also I didn't proof read it so. rip me I guess

When they were all deciding how to decorate the brand new Clubhouse that Ben had been so kind as to make for the Losers, Bev asked the question about where they would sit. Each one of them tried to steal a folding chair from their homes, among other things. Ben brought some of his posters. Richie donated some comics to the club house, Bev couldn’t find anything small enough that she could sneak out, so she grabbed smaller stuff like magazines, a few cans, and few other knickknacks. Stan brought shower caps so that the losers wouldn’t get spiders in their hair. He will never tell that he actually went out and bought those for this purpose, it’s his secret. Eddie made sure to make up his own first aid kit to keep in the club house for emergencies. Bill brought over some of his families board games, games that he and Georgie would play with their parents. Now that he was gone, the games remained untouched. It was Mike who gifted the clubhouse with an old hammock. He had found it in a barn somewhere, looking like it hadn’t been used in ages. No one on the farm actually cared about the old thing, so Mike decided to bring it to the club house. The group began setting up their new paradise, when Mike rolled in late, hammock in hand. 

“The fuck is that?” Richie asked as he watched Mike carefully go down the ladder. 

“It’s a hammock, no one on the farm was using it. I thought it’d be a nice addition.” Mike explained. Ben picked it up one end and helped Mike set it up properly. 

That hammock became the best feature of their little hideout. Everyone got their turn normally, since Eddie made them promise that it was ten to fifteen minutes each. It was the comfiest spot in the clubhouse, of course everyone wanted in on it. Richie was normally the hammock hoarder, he sit on it and read his comics until someone came to literally push him off or yell at him. Eddie was the only one who was a stickler for the rule, since he’s the one who made it. So that someone was often him. 

“Alright 10 minutes! Get out!” Eddie crossed his arms in a huff

“Since when was is just 10 minutes? I don’t see a sign!” Richie would bitch back, and their bitching and bickering would continue to go back and forth till Eddie gave up, and just sat across from him on the hammock. Of course that wouldn’t stop their bickering. 

“You’re sitting on my foot eds” Richie glared over his comic.

“Maybe you should have gotten off the fucking hammock when your time was up.” Eddie glared back, slapping Richie in the face with his foot. 

Any time either Eddie or Richie sat on the hammock, the others knew bickering was about to start, and that the pair would end up sitting together either way. One day, Eddie was the one who got to the hammock first. He was the first one down the ladder, and made a direct line for the hammock. Once sat comfortably he leaned over and grabbed one of richies comics, that Richie had kept on a table beside the hammock for convenience. The others slowly climbed down and went about their own business. Bill pulled out a board game for the group to start playing. Richie had other ideas, he wanted that hammock. There where other chairs, but the hammock was the comfiest thing in there, and he wanted that. 

“Your 10 minutes are up asshole” Richie spoke loudly on his way over to the hammock. 

“What! I just got here! Fuck you!” Eddie yelled back. 

“Hey it’s your stupid rule, I’m just going along with it”

“I have  _ at least _ 5 more minutes, go away”

“Nope” Richie stated only a brief moment before climbing into the hammock with Eddie. He grabbed his comic from Eddie’s hands and sat in between the other boys legs, back facing the now frustrated Eddie. 

“What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me” Eddie squirmed, but still barely trying to get the annoying boy off of him. 

“Nah I’m good” Richie smirked, flipping back to the first page of the comic Eddie was in the middle of. 

“You’re sitting on my legs! If I get  venous insufficiency from this I’m going to kill you” Once again, Eddie was barely trying to get Richie off of him. 

The other losers go front row seat to their bickering, as they normally did. Stan would roll his eyes anytime those two started talking about anything, the others would just sigh and move on with whatever. This time however, Bill spoke up.    
  


“why don’t you just push him off if he’s annoying you?” Bill stood as he spoke loudly, with annoyance in his voice. Causing the two boys on the hammock to stop their bickering for a moment. Richie was enjoying sitting close to Eddie, as he always did. Eddie was always getting used to sitting close to Richie. Sitting in the hammock together, while also bitching to each other, was their thing. That how they got close to each other while having it be socially acceptable. 

They both got quiet for a moment before Eddie yelled out “BILL have you- oh my god have you seen my arms? He weighs a TON do you HONESTLY THINK I COULD push him off I mean- you had the auDACITY-“

At the same time, Richie was yelling. “Bill what the fuck man? Spaghetti over here couldn’t move a PEBBLE if he tried. There is NO WAY he can make ME move-”

After a minute of Eddie and Richie trying to explain why they were fine how they were sitting, Bill just sighed. “Okay okay. Forget I asked.” before sitting back down to join the others and their game. 

  
  


There were days that Richie and Eddie would come to the Club house, just the two of them, and sit in the hammock for hours. Bitching and bickering, but still fully enjoying each others company. Eddie learned that he wanted any excuse to get out of the house, his mother was incredibly overbearing and controlling. It just took fighting a killer clown for him to realize that. Sometimes during their solo trips to the club house, they’d move things around and wait to see who the first one to notice. Sometimes they’d argue over little things. Sometimes they’d ever talk about life and have serious conversations with each other. They were the closest of friends, as far as anyone on the outside was concerned. Even as far as they were concerned. Richie was incredibly in love with the dork with the fanny pack, but he never even wanted to admit that to himself. Eddie was struggling with the fact that he might possibly be gay, so he did he best to forget about all of that. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Those fun summers ended, everyone moved out of Derry (besides Mike). Everyone went on to live, what they thought, was a happy life. Then, 27 year later, came that dreaded call from Mike. After meeting up together in some random chinese restaurant, and scaring the hell out of a few workers and a poor kid. As everyone stood outside arguing, Richie and Eddie kept stealing glances at each other. They were both deep in it. 

A long evening came and went, a lot of yelling, arguing about whether to stay or go. After everyone agreed to go along with Mikes plan. The Losers set out on their journey, starting at the old clubhouse. Once in the clubhouse, and making sure poor Ben was okay, the Loser started looking around the small area. With each step, more and more memories came flooding back. The time Richie tried to jump into the hammock after a running head start, and ended up missing completely and fell onto his ass. As well at that time Ben finally got a new paddle ball and Eddie immediately hit Stan in the face with it and broke it, (Ben then declared that paddle balls were banned from the club house). So many memories, all at once. Each time one of them remembered something, they’d bring it up. The others would then remember and they would all laugh about it. As everyone was reminiscing about that one time during Uno, bill had to draw 18 cards and how angry he was. 

Eddie however, was not paying attention to how everyone was making fun of Bill. Instead he was slowly making his way over to the old forgotten hammock. He had a lot of fond memories attached to that thing. More than anywhere else in the room. He carefully sat down on it, it still held his weight. 

“Guys look!” He smiled, pulling up his legs carefully to fully lay in the hammock.

“Holy shit- That’s still here?” Richie’s face looked confused, but he walked over to the hammock and gave it a small push. Causing Eddie to flail his arms around.

“Ahh- Asshole!” Eddie moved to sit up again, and as soon as there was an empty space, Richie sat down next to Eddie. The hammock still holding strong and holding both their weight. 

“It’s like when we were kids, you two would always sit there together- just please don’t bicker this time” Beverly smiled at the pair. 

“I can actually push you out of the hammock this time” Eddie crossed his arms and gave Richie a smug look. 

“Oh yeah pipsqueak? You couldn’t even beat me at arm wrestling last night, what makes you think tha-OW!” As he was talking, Eddie shoved him off the hammock with a laugh. “Okay okay fine you win this round Eds”. The rest of the losers laughed along as Richie stood up and brushed off the dirt that now covered his pants. 

Soon after they found Stan's ‘item’ and climbed back out of the club house. Mike told them that they had to go find their own tokens. So that what everyone did. Richie and Eddie were last to leave the clubhouse area. 

“Hey Eds can I talk to you?” Richie turned to his friend, just before Eddie was about to walk away. 

“Of course..? What up man?” Eddie raised his eyebrow, Richie seemed way too serious to be normal. 

“Can we talk in there, I don’t want the others or anyone else to hear me” Richie spoke, looking to the club house. His words sounded like he was asking a question, but he had already made up his mind. Eddie watched him climb back into the clubhouse, and soon enough Eddie followed him. 

Once in the clubhouse Richie was already sat on the hammock, he had no idea what he was doing honestly. He just knew he had to do something. Eddie sat next to him, still giving Richie a confused look. 

“Okay...okay” Richie took a few deep breaths, “I know that stupid clown is going to use our fears against us and my fear is really fucking stupid. But I'm not as afraid of it as I was-”

“Richie? Is everything okay?” Eddie was getting more concerned with every word Richie spoke.

“Let me finish...Eds, I don’t want any of you to find out through the damn clown. And I trust you most so...I…” He speaking so quickly, Eddie’s ears could hardly keep up. Richie looked down not wanting to look his friend in the eye. “Eddie, I’m gay...have been for awhile. I just didn’t want to believe it, so my biggest fear became people knowing that fact about me.”

Eddie was at a small loss for words, he had no idea what to say in this situation. Richie had said the words that Eddie has wanted to say to someone for so long. He only recently accepted that fact about himself and was holding back because Myra scared the shit out of him most days. “Richie, I…” He needed to find the right words. “Richie, I am too”. Eddie smiled softly as Richie raised his head to look Eddie in the eyes. 

“Wait what. But you’re-”

“Married to a woman? Yeah I’m aware. I...I've been meaning to tell her for awhile. She’s just too much like my mother so she scares me”, Eddie admitted. Richie couldn’t help but laugh at that, soon enough they were both laughing. They both found each other's presence comforting. They talked about how they knew, admitted that this was the first time either came out to anyone, yet the still danced around the fact that they liked each other. 

“This thing is too small- move your ass” Richie leaned back in the hammock, and tried to actually lay in it. Eddie’s body was in the way, so he couldn’t completely put his legs in. Eddie rolled his eyes, and actually moved out of the way. Just not the way that Richie was expecting. Eddie layed down on top of Richie and tangled their legs together in the hammock. 

“How the hell did we ever fit in this thing at the same time” Eddie asked as he was trying to situate himself. 

“We were like 14, small and skinny. That’s how genius” 

“Okay yeah but still- ugh stop moving i’m trying to get comfortable asshole”

“You’re the one that’s moving a shit ton!”

“Shut up!”

“There- better?” 

“Yeah, just don’t move again” Eddie sighed, his head now laying on Richies chest, arms wrapped around Richies torso, Richie’s arms around him, and their legs still tangled. This was the most comfortable Eddie had been this entire trip. It was just him and Richie, in silence, cuddled up together in that ridiculous hammock that Mike happened to find in an old barn. 

  
  


“...Eds…” Richie spoke quietly, after what felt like an hour of just laying there. No response. “Eds...Eddie...Eddie spaghetti?” He poked Eddie’s cheek a few times. 

“Nnnngghhh...what?” Eddie slowly opened his eyes. “Wait...did I- did I fall asleep?” 

Richie laughed loudly, “You sure the fuck did, I am never letting you forget that one”

“Oh fuck off-” Eddie tried to sit up, but put pressure on the wrong spot and flung both Richie and himself out of the hammock. They both made a noise of annoyance and pain. 

“Nice going trashmouth” Eddie groaned just making his attempt to stand up. 

“Why was that my fault! You’re the one that moved asshole” Richie stood up first then helped Eddie stand. “Damn it, we still gotta find our token things right?” Richie reminded them why they were here. With a sigh, and promising that ‘what happens in the club house, stays in the club house’, they parted ways and went to find their tokens. 

* * *

  
  


After fighting a giant clown monster (And Eddie not getting impaled/dying because fuck you). The Losers celebrated by going out to eat somewhere, just like how this adventure started. The chinese place wouldn’t let them back in so they went somewhere else. Everyone arrived at the restaurant, after cleaning up a bit of course. They reminisced over some more good memories as well as retold certain moments from the fight with Pennywise. During the whole meal, Richie kept staring at Eddie. Thinking about how wonderful his smile was, how happy he looked when he laughed, how even though they all almost died- Eddie was acting normal as ever. He barely heard Ben and Beverly tell the group that they’re together, over his own thoughts. He couldn’t do this. Nope nope nope. Without any warning, he stood up and walked out of the restaurant. He needed some air. 

Meanwhile inside, Eddie was extremely worried that Richie just up and left randomly like that. 

“Do you think he’s okay?” Eddie asked the table.

“He’s Richie, he’ll be fine in a bit” Bill shrugged. 

“You should go check on him, you’re the only one he’s super close to anyway” Bev smiled at him. She knew. She always knew. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“You two have always been the closest out of all of us. He cares about you Eddie, I swear he nearly cried when you got hurt back there” 

“Richie? Cried? Over me?” His ears couldn’t believe her words. “I...I gotta go” Eddie stood up, and walked outside. As he exited the restaurant, he saw Richie sulking near a tear. “RICHIE TOZIER” he yelled, making poor Richie nearly jump out of his skin and stand up. 

“Uh...Yeah Eds?” Richie turned around and saw a very determined Eddie quickly walking towards him. Before he could question him or say anything else. Eddie grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him in for a kiss. To say Richie was shocked, would be the understatement of the century. His eyes were still wide when Eddie pulled away. 

“I  _ Fucking _ love you. You absolute moron” Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes, waiting on a reaction other than shock. “I didn’t want to admit it, but damn it Rich. I love you so much. Even though you’re an absolute bastard that tells way too many your mom jokes.”

Richie didn’t have a reaction besides shock, so he went for his normal reaction when he’s nervous- badly timed jokes. “Eds that gay”

“Shut up I’m trying to be nice to you, you asshole” Eddie glared for a moment, then his face softened, he dropped his hands from their hold on Richie’s shirt collar. “I know this is going to sound cheesy, but earlier in the clubhouse. When it was just the two of us, I didn’t want to leave. Laying in that stupid hammock with you has always been one of the better parts of my days. I knew I was gay just after we fought the clown the first time. It’s your fault too. I moved away from Derry thinking I could escape those thoughts, and found a woman just like my mother and married her.  _ She’s too much like my mother _ . She’s always overbearing and over protective, but you...you’re not like that at all. You’ve shown me that I’m more than just someone who needs constant care, but I can be brave. Richie, as soon as I saw you again...I knew that I still cared about you and I-” His long speech was cut off by Richie kissing him. 

“You talk too much Eds” Richie smiled slightly. “But I..uh...I love you too...always have and probably always will. You’re still the brave one, having the courage to say this shit before I could, how dare you.” That earned him a laugh from Eddie. 

They stood outside in that parking lot for a long ass time. Eddie explained that he was already kinda in the process of leaving his wife, and that he just needed to get his things from his place in new york. Richie offered to drive him up there, and that he could stay with him for as long as he wanted to. Finally they realized how long they’ve been outside and went back in. 

“So Eds, do we tell them..about us?”

“I’m pretty sure they already know...well at least Bev knows”


End file.
